Shopping bags are well known in the art. These bags typically include a top portion which has two sides. A carrying handle is attached to each of the sides, thereby permitting the bags to be carried by a user. Problems can exist however when multiple and/or bags with heavy contents are carried. Multiple handles can be difficult for the user to grip with a single hand, and bags with heavy contents can cause the handles to cut into the user's hand causing discomfort and pain.